Core Person
"Core Person who living in the World Core to maintain in peace and harmony for over thousand of years. Some choose good, others choose bad, some choice neither of them. Core Person job is too protect the peace, from Destruction Hands, since a single God of Destruction for destroy either worlds to peace or any threats across the entire universe from certain threat. The Core Person are wonderful and interesting curtal, led by Prime, one of the Infinite Omni-King who make sure that all Core Person are treated in equal and balance. That Prime is making sure that no Core Person cannot be rouge." -Raziel wrote down in chronicle words. The Core Person who living inside the world core, born from a magical fruit that grow off from a Kaiju since Gaia create the planets from bloom. They are genderless, despite then appearing to be male and female. their special abilities that far surpass that of ant sort of un-trained normal being. Core People live in leisurely lives, studying various things at a castle-like school to understand everything from what they known about it. They'd live about roughly 75,000 years, but however that the golden magical fruits can live for several millions of years. But they only serve one of the Infinite Omni-king who have the power of authority of quote: Prime. That his job is too make sure that the Core People are doing their told to keep the peace. But if one of the Kai was killed or slain in battle, the Core People draw lots among themselves to choose who will take the Kai's place for becoming a new Kai called Supreme Kai. However, only chosen among the Core People from born with a special golden fruit that are very - and particularly rare for becoming new Kai. And inherit a Ting Rings was created by Tempus and his student Chronoa and the Oracle as well. But there are another fraction called Demon Realm race. The Demon Realm Race: The Demon Realm race is an opposite from Core People was known as Dark Empire contain Infinite History Saga across master of time and space, according to one of them who stole Tempus greatest creation: The Time Staff of Infinite, fashion and built from the small star to create such as a powerful device to control time and Space itself. Unware that Tempus knows everything when Prime have no choice to stop them including Tempus, because they are immure from Time's factor. Yet there are two evil being who control the world, one of them is Demigra and the leader of the worlds is none other than Mechikabura, the strongest and league with Lucifer since before the Chaos War. Yet there is another Core People, student selective by Fu, Demigra trusted succeeding goal. But the Grim Reaper knows about Fu plot, so he decide to make a remote secret without Fu getting involve of this, including Tempus who watch everything as well. Supreme Kais: The Supreme Kai who government and rule one single universe and made a reference link on a single God of Destruction. They were born with a rare special golden fruit and yet it is very rare for becoming Kai. They're making sure that all Kais is too protect the peace and harmony, yet they are attending with Harmony Gods to make sure their job will not fail this time. Yet when God of Destruction killed, the Supreme Kai will be killed in blink of a vanish or if Kais killed or slain, the God of Destruction will also died as well. Because they are using the Link to make sure that the balance is stay secure, since what happened after the event of the Chaos War. Yet they have no choice to enter the war to stop Lucifer and witness the trial for his betrayal. The Kais can use a Time Kings, only those who are rare gift from a rare special golden fruits and making sure that the path of the future is straight and hand. Zamasu: In Universe 10, when Supreme Kai Gowasu was training his student for becoming the next Supreme, yet all that channelling inside his body when he's assassinate him and take over as the new Kai. Yet he use a Super Dragon Ball to grand any wish, yet he choose to become Black Goku or Goku Black when he swap original body from him and yet wish to make himself immortal when he slain all God of Destruction, erase the Angels and killed the Harmony Gods as well. Zamasu did took over Goku's body, but he have no idea that Goku was actually Da'at. In alternative world where Beerus erase him for good. But Zamasu somehow survive the erase, when the alternative is now more and more complex from he did, when Goku Black killed Gowasu and allow himself to wear the Fashion Earing when the two of them becoming Fused Zamasu the Ultimate Being. Until he got erase by Grand Zeno that they'd fear upon him. Yet he survive and met Heart. -----------------------------------Knowing there several Core People across the entire universe itself and the Supreme Kais as well, yet under the government by Tempus and Prime to make sure that no one can't alter what happen, knowing it is their job to sort thing out. That Kais have got the power of authority, thanks to Prime of course, yet they will make sure that their part is doing it. Category:Events Category:Template documentation Category:Characters Category:Templates